Children Must Grow
Children Must Grow is the second episode of season 4 and the 26th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on January 14th, 2018. Plot The episode begins in a room at the Golf hotel, where Jordi Alejos García is watching the kidnapped girls, picks up one and says: "Andrea, I don't know what your plan is, but kicking me out of the group will cost you dearly. I don't know who you are, but I also have resources…". The girl that he has taken is in a state of hypnosis, until Jordi Alejos García puts an object on her head, and the girl wakes up. The girl asks: "Where am I? Where's my mother? I want to go home!". Jordi Alejos García says: "You'll go home, but first you have to talk with some new friends. Come, trust me!"… On the ship FEF 07, 0 beams Josep Maria 22 aboard, since they have some news: someone wants to get in touch with them. 22 says: "Who wants to get in touch with us?" and 0 says: "You won't believe it…". 22 asks to beam this person aboard, and 0 says: "We need to beam two people aboard!". 22 says: "Two?", while the teleportation is being done. When the teleportation ends, 22 is surprised because Jordi Alejos García has come with a little girl. 22 says: "I've seen photos of you, you're Jordi Alejos García, right?". Jordi Alejos García says: "Yes, and I want to make a pact with you!"… 22 asks Jordi Alejos García: "How can we know that we can trust you?" and Jordi Alejos García says: "I bring you Mariana, one of María Natividad's daughters. I'll release her and let her free, that's to say, she'll be able to return home. Is this a sign of my goodwill?". 22 says: "That's complicated, nobody remembers her and couldn't go home, we'd be in a big problem with the authorities of the Earth!", but Jordi Alejos García says: "I can make people remember her again, I just have to go to my base and undo the perception filter. Please, trust me, I want to help you fight against Regent Andrea!". 22 says: "Now I understand, Andrea has left you, right?", and Jordi Alejos Garcia says: "Andrea is crazy, she makes plans with the president of the United States and I'm afraid that she'll take control of the whole planet!". 22 says: "What do you propose to us?", and Jordi Alejos García says: "I want to know you, Regent Andrea wasn't a good friend. I regret everything I've done against you, but I'll reward you if you agree to accept my offer!". 22 says: "We aren't fools, what do you want in return?", and Jordi Alejos García says: "Do I have to do more things to show you that I'm worthy of your trust?"… 22 asks Jordi Alejos García why Mariana is a little girl, since if she were Mila's sister she would have to look like a teenager or an older person. Jordi Alejos García says that, in order to obtain psychomorphic powers, the girls he kidnapped can't grow, and they have to be in a coma to extract all their energy. 22 says that he doesn't understand why they can't grow, since he doesn't know how this works. Jordi Alejos Garcia says that he doesn't know exactly how it works, but he got many powers with this whole process. But he says that this must end, and they must find a way to make girls grow up and regain their age. But he doesn't know how this is done. 22 asks where the other four girls are, and Jordi Alejos García says he doesn't know, he doesn't have them, since Regent Andrea took them away before he went over to the side of 22 and his crew. 22 asks him why Regent Andrea wants the girls, and Jordi Alejos García says that maybe she wants to get what he wanted to be stronger. 22 tells Jordi Alejos García that Mariana will stay on the ship 07 and they'll give her back her age, and when they'll have done it, they'll take her to her home on Earth. They'll do it whatever it takes. Jordi Alejos García says that he accepts, and that he'll help them. Meanwhile, in Andrea's burrow, Andrea and Melina are watching Jordi Alejos García's betrayal in a video, and Andrea says: "I'll kill you, nobody can betray me. I don't understand how I could kiss you…". Melina says: "Did you kiss Jordi Alejos García?", and Andrea says: "Our relationship is totally finished, we're finished. I don't like older men, I prefer people of my age. Like you, Melina…" and kisses Melina. Melina says: "22 is also your age and you don't like him…" and Andrea says: "He's the exception. Not only don't I like him, but he'll die in my hands slowly!". In the meeting room of the 07, the officers are thinking of a method to get Mariana back to being a 26-year-old girl, since that's the age that Jordi Alejos García has said she has. 22 asks Jordi Alejos García if he knows any solution, and Jordi Alejos García says that they stole technology from the ship 04 in 1999 to get all the necessary tools. 22 says: "Of course, you have the age machine!", and Jordi Alejos García doesn't understand anything. 22 says that the technology of the ship 04 could change someone's age, and that's why they have to go to Jordi Alejos García's base and take the original technology that belonged to the 04 to extract the age machine. 22 says he knows how to do it… Jordi Alejos García gives 22 the coordinates of his base, and 22 reports that he'll go in a different way while the others will go with the teleporter. 0 says: "I prefer to use 22's way too, right?", and for this reason everyone goes to the supercomputer room. When they arrive, 22 prepares a virtual teleportation to the coordinates that Jordi Alejos García has indicated, and he and 0 enter the scanners while Rutitto beams Jordi Alejos García to his base. 22 and 0 appear virtual in the base, and Jordi Alejos García takes them to the main section of the base. And Regent Andrea is seeing everything… Jordi Alejos García gives 22 the technology stolen from the ship 04, and 22 says: "Take this object that I have in my hands and bring it to the 07", and Rutitto teleports it. 22 asks Jordi Alejos García if they need anything else, and Jordi Alejos García says that this is all. Jordi Alejos García returns to the 07, and 22 and 0 are materialised. On 07, 22 begins his work of extracting the age machine, and says: "This is exactly a copy of the Gobolian technology that was in the Ball 04, you had everything!". 22 finishes his work, and removes part of the technology of the 04 that corresponds to the age machine process. Now they just have to use it with Mariana… On a street in Barcelona, Mila is walking home, when a car approaches her. The car parks and the actress Penélope Cruz and her director come out. The director tells Mila: "Are you Mila?" and Mila doesn't know what to say. The director says: "Penélope and I have been watching you and we've seen that you have a lot of talent for the cinema, so we'll propose you to collaborate in a film with us. You'll be very well paid. Do you agree?", and Penélope Cruz says: "I really want to work with you, you can already be sure that you'll like our film very much. It'll be a success!". Mila says: "What's the film about?" and the director says: "They're two girls, played by you and Penélope, who are dedicated to saving the world from some criminals. Penélope will play the leader and you her apprentice. How about?". Mila says: "It's similar to Star Wars" and the director says: "It's much better!". Mila gives them her mobile phone number, and the director says: "Well, we're in contact!". The director and Penélope Cruz go to their parked car, and then the director reveals that he's Andrea in disguise, and Penélope Cruz is Melina, using some holograms. Andrea says: "If all goes well, Mila will fall into our trap and 22 will be defeated when he'll see her friend dead, since now he's in love with her…", and the two girls begin to laugh. On the ship 07, 22, 0 and Jordi Alejos García are preparing the age machine to give Mariana back her age, since she's actually 26 years old and seems to be 10 years old. 22 tells Mariana: "Don't worry, we're your friends and we'll give you back your old life…" and Jordi Alejos García says: "I'm now on the side of the good ones, I know that I've done bad things to you, but you can trust me, I'll be good to you from now on. Trust me!". 22 tells Mariana: "Now you just have to enter this scanner and everything will be fine. Let's get to work!", and Mariana gets into a scanner that the supercomputer has. 22 prepares a program which is connected to the age machine, and scans Mariana. Mariana disappears, and 22 says: "Now is the time to do magic: or it works and everything goes well, or we lose her!". 22 presses some keys on the supercomputer, and starts his program. When the program says that everything's ready, 22 activates Mariana's materialisation… and Mariana leaves the scanner with her correct age, 26 years old. It has been a success. Jordi Alejos García says: "What will you do with her?", 22 says: "We need a plan to make everyone remember her again, and we also need the other four girls that Andrea has. When we'll have the five girls, we'll think of a plan to take them home. At the moment Mariana will stay here, all right?" and Jordi Alejos García says yes. In Andrea's burrow, Andrea tells Melina that she has to go to Mila's apartment to make Mila not say anything at 22 about her fake encounter with Penélope Cruz. Melina asks Andrea how she'll do it, and Andrea says that she can also make mind melds even if she isn't Teremedosian, since she made a Teremedosian mind meld with Yusma long ago and absorbed his hypnotic powers, therefore she can hypnotise any person, like Mila. Andrea tells Melina that she'll be back in a moment, and with the teleporter she appears on Mila's apartment. Andrea becomes invisible with a mobile holo-emitter, and goes to Mila's room. Mila doesn't see her, and Andrea approaches her and makes the Teremedosian mind meld with her. It lasts a few seconds, and when the meld ends, Mila falls to the bed, asleep. Andrea leaves the room and teleports back to her burrow in her house, where Melina was watching everything on a screen where she can see everything that happens on Earth. Andrea tells Melina: "You were controlling me?" and Melina says that she was bored and also watched that everything went well. Andrea says that they can see everything that happens on Earth, but they can't see what happens in the ship 07. Even so, they have more luck because they can watch over Mila, and they'll also watch 22 or Jordi Alejos García when they'll go to Earth. And the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Les nenes han de créixer es:Las niñas tienen que crecer fr:Les enfants doivent grandir gl:As nenas teñen que crecer it:Le bambine devono crescere pt:As meninas têm de crescer ro:Copilele trebuie să crească ru:Девочки должны расти